


Slow

by asherly89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Danny wasn't joking about taking Stiles' virginity? Spoilers for 304</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> All mistakes are mine

Stiles gets a text from Danny during lunch and he smiles. He knew the other boy would come around about the whole sex thing.

_So...I wasn’t joking about the whole sex thing...if you still want to._

Stiles replies back quickly, _Yeah, I do. 9_

_Prefect, see you then._

Stiles smiles.

“What are you smiling about?” Scott asks.

“Huh? Oh, ah nothing...nothing,” Stiles replies.

“Dude, come on. Tell me,” Scott whines back.

“Dude, nothing. Okay? Leave it,” Stiles replies.

Scott sighs, “Fine, whatever man.”

* * *

At nine on the dot Stiles knocks at Danny’s door and it opens a few seconds later to show a smiling Danny.

“Hey,” Stiles lamely says in greeting.

“Hey, come in,” Danny says and moves out of the way to let Stiles through the door.

Stiles goes into the house and looks around. It’s the first time he’s ever been over to Danny’s. They’ve known each other for years and yet this is the first time he’s ever been over to his house.

“So...do you want something to drink or...” Danny asks trailing off.

The sound of Danny’s voice makes Stiles jump, “N-no, I’m good.”

“Cool, so my room is upstairs,” Danny says back.

Stiles nods and Danny goes up the stairs first then follows him. Once upstairs Danny goes to the first door on the left and waits as Stiles enters as well. He closes the door behind him, locking the outside world out.

“Um, so...huh...” Stiles stumbles out. He really is at a lost for words.

“We’ll go slow. I won’t do anything you don’t want to,” Danny says. He moves slowly over to Stiles.

Stiles sucks in a breath and slowly lets it out. Danny moves his hand to the side of Stiles’ face and strokes his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Slow?” Stiles asks.

Danny smiles, “As slow as you want.”

Stiles nods. He moves his hand to grab at Danny’s waist and pulls the other boy closer. Danny goes with the move and ends up flesh against Stiles. Stiles sucks in a breath. Danny moves and takes Stiles’ lips with his.

Their first kiss is gentle. Stiles relaxes into it. Danny takes that as a cue to deepen it and moves his tongue to lick at Stiles’ lips. Stiles opens his mouth and lets Danny in. Their tongues battle, but Danny knows he’ll win.

When they pull apart Stiles’ cheeks are slightly red and his lips wet.

“We should move this to the bed,” Danny says.

“S-sure,” Stiles replies.

Danny takes Stiles’ hand as they walk over to the bed. It’s made up with the comforter pulled tight over the sheets and the pillows fluffed.

Danny pushes at Stiles and Stiles gets the hint to sit. He lets Danny push him more until he’s laying on the bed. Danny moves over him with one leg between Stiles’ and his arms are on either side of Stiles’ head. He puts one hand in the boy's hair stroking it to calm Stiles down.

“Okay?” Danny asks.

“Yeah,” Stiles replies.

Danny moves in and starts kissing Stiles again. In the new position it lets Stiles explore more of Danny’s body. Stiles hesitates at first, but Danny lets him know that it’s okay to touch and Stiles get’s bolder.

Shirts come off and pants are opened slowly. Danny lets Stiles dictate what’s going to happen and when Stiles’ hand comes around to the front of Danny’s pants Danny smiles. Stiles' hand cups him and Danny moans. He moves his mouth from Stiles’ and starts to kiss at his neck.

“Oh God, yeah,” Stiles says.

Danny gives a chuckle, but doesn’t stop his assault of Stiles’ neck. He bites down on it making Stiles moan and after licks at it to sooth. He moves his head away for a minute to look at his handy work and smiles when he sees the red patch of sick that will likely be a hickey by morning.

“Can your pants come off...I need to touch more,” Stiles asks.

“Of course,” Danny answers and quickly moves off of Stiles and takes his pants off leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

Stiles looks at the nearly naked Danny and sighs. He can’t believe this is happening. He’s really going through with it.

“Are you okay? You look...scared,” Danny says moving to sit by Stiles.

Stiles sits up, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just...you’re so hot and I’m like totally not in your league. You’re just doing this as a favor or something and tomorrow we’ll go back to being just somewhat of friends and no one will ever believe me when I say lost my virginity to you.”

Danny shakes his head and laughs, “No way is this ‘just a favor.’ I’m doing this because I’ve kinda always thought you were cute in a weird way.”

“You, you think I’m cute?” Stiles asks in disbelief.

Danny blushes, “Yeah, I do. I just...you’re always with Scott and I don’t know what to say to you. But today when you said all that stuff about needing to lose your virginity I knew it was my chance. I don’t want you to just go to anybody and not have it mean something. Your first time is special and all that crap they say. I know what’s it like to not lose it to someone you trust.”

“You lost your virginity to someone you didn’t trust?” Stiles asks.

“At the time I thought I trusted him, but in the end he was only after sex and not a relationship, so yeah I guess you could say that,” Danny replies.

Stiles moves over to Danny and places his hand on his cheek so he can move Danny’s face to look at his.

“I trust you. I do,” Stiles says.

Danny gives him a small smile and moves to take Stiles’ mouth with his again. They move around and lay side by side at they continue to explore each other. At some point Stiles wiggled out of his jeans and underwear leaving him completely naked. Danny has his underwear on, but once Stiles’ hands move to the waist band and lets out a frustrated growl he takes them off.

Now both naked Danny lets Stiles explore his body more. Stiles is nervous at first to even touch Danny’s dick, but Danny takes his hand and guides it there. He hears Stiles give a surprised gasp and once Stiles starts moving his hand over his dick lets go.

Stiles tries to get a rhythm going, but it’s hard, so he turns them so Danny’s on his back with Stiles draped over him. Danny’s hand moves to Stiles’ ass and squeezes his cheeks. He loves the feel of Stiles on him, touching him.

Stiles moves so he’s straddling Danny and their cocks are together. When their cocks first meet it’s like electricity and they both gasp. Danny grinds up to feel more and Stiles groans. Stiles moves so they’re flesh one another and he bends down to kiss Danny.

Danny meets Stiles for the kiss. He moves his hands to go back around Stiles’ ass. He pulls at Stiles to get more friction and Stiles goes with it. One of Danny’s fingers finds it way between Stiles’ ass cheeks and he runs it down to his hole. Danny doesn’t push in his finger, but rubs it around Stiles’ tight entrance. Stiles pushes back and Danny understands what he wants.

Danny pushes Stiles over, so that Stiles is on his back while Danny moves to get out lube and a condom from the side table drawer. Stiles tries to grab at Danny, but he bats the hands away.

Once back at Stiles Danny kisses him to reassure him that he’s there.

“I’m going to open you up,” Danny simply states.

Stiles nods and moves his legs, so their on either side of Danny. Danny moves to grab a pillow and places it under Stiles’ hips. Once setttled, Danny grabs the lube and puts it all over his fingers. He moves his hand to Stiles’ ass and slowly rubs lube around the tight ring.

“Please, go slow,” Stiles says.

“I will...promise,” Danny replies. He pushes at the entrance and when it gives he barely has his finger in when he stops. He lets Stiles get use to the feeling.

Stiles breathes out roughly and tries to move to get away from the intrusion. Danny stops him with a hand on his hip. When he’s ready, Stiles pushes down on the finger and Danny pushes in to let more go in. He has one finger all the way in when he stops again.

“Feels weird, huh?” Danny asks.

“Y-yeah...I just need a few seconds,” Stiles replies.

“It’s fine. Let me know when you’re ready,” Danny says back.

Stiles breathes in and out a few times before he gives Danny the okay to continue. Danny moves his finger out then pushes back in. He does it slow and once Stiles isn’t fighting it, it’s easier to move his finger in and out. He pushes in quickly and hits Stiles’ prostate making Stiles yelp.

“D-do that again?” Stiles asks.

Danny smiles and hits the spot again. Stiles moans and wiggles to get the feeling more. Danny doesn’t let him move. He pulls his finger all the way out making Stiles growl from the lose.

“Just a second, it’s going to get better,” Danny says.

He puts more lube on his fingers and when he’s back at Stiles’ hole he pushes in two fingers for a wider stretch. Stiles pushes back letting the fingers in. Danny pushes in and goes for the spot that makes Stiles groan. When he does he rubs at it with his two fingers and Stiles moans out loudly.

Danny takes his time with two fingers and when he pulls out his fingers, so they’re barely in he surprises Stiles when he adds a third. Stiles pushes once again on the fingers and they all go in. It’s a slow to get them all in and once Danny’s three fingers are all the way in he does the same thing like the last two times by letting them sit there a few seconds to let Stiles get use to it.

With three fingers in Stiles Danny moves so he can start to lick and nip at Stiles’ neck. He moves his fingers in and out as he bites and licks at him. The two sensations make Stiles moans louder. It’s like music to Danny’s ears.

When Danny thinks Stiles is ready he moves from on top of him and moves his fingers out of him.

“Turn over, it’ll be easier for your first time if you’re on your front,” Danny tells Stiles.

Stiles turns over giving Danny the perfect picture of his ass. Danny looks it for a moment before he grabs the condom. He tears the packet open and rolls the condom down his length. He pours more lube on the condom and then grabs hold of his cock He moves, so he’s over Stiles then guides his cock to Stiles’ hole. He nudges at the hole before he starts to push in. Stiles cries out and tries to move away.

“Hey, it’s okay...it’s okay. Just relax and let me in,” Danny says and soothes Stiles by rubbing his back.

Stiles takes a deep breath and when he’s ready he wiggles his ass for Danny. Danny guides himself again and this time when he pushes Stiles is relaxed and the head goes in. He doesn’t move for a moment. The feeling of Stiles’ tight hole around him is almost too much. He sits there a second longer than pushes in more. Stiles pushes into Danny and more of his cock is taken in. When he’s all the way in to the halt he doesn’t move.

“Are you all the way in?” Stiles asks.

Danny smiles even though Stiles can’t see, “Yeah, yeah I am. Are you feeling okay? No pain?”

Stiles sighs, “A little pain, but I’m doing fine.”

Danny lowers himself, so he’s completely over Stiles and he kisses him behind the ear. Stiles moves his head so he can kiss Danny and when they do Danny nudges his cock in Stiles making Stiles moan.

“Oh God, do that again,” Stiles says when they break apart.

Danny pushes himself up and slides out slowly then pushes back in at the same pace. Stiles moves when Danny’s all the way in so that he can feel Danny’s cock push against his prostate. Danny starts a slow rhythm and once he feels Stiles is use to it he pulls Stiles’ hips up so that his ass is higher and his on his knees.

Stiles moves so that his legs are open wider and he’s able to move with Danny. He has his arms braced on the bed and he’s pushing back when Danny pushes in. He moves to grab at his leaking cock, but before he can Danny is there hitting his hand away and grabbing it instead.

The first touch of Danny’s hand on Stiles has him groaning out. The feeling of being filled up and the hand stroking him in time with the thrusts make it so much more intense. He doesn’t know if he wants to push into the hand or push back onto the cock filling him up.

Danny slows until he’s not moving. Stiles moves so that Danny is still fucking him, but Danny doesn’t let him go on too long. He takes his hand from around Stiles and grabs at his hips with both hands. He gets Stiles to move up and it makes Danny’s cock go deeper making both of them moan. He lets Stiles lean against him as he moves his hips to grind inside of Stiles.

Stiles moves his head onto Danny’s shoulder giving Danny the perfect angle to kiss and bite at his neck. Stiles wraps his hand around his leaking cock and starts stroking himself off as Danny moves in him and attacks his neck.

“I’m c-close,” Stiles pants out.

“Don’t hold back. Just let it happen,” Danny replies.

Stiles continues to stroke himself and when he comes he clenches around Danny making Danny come as well. Danny bites down on Stiles’ shoulder as he comes.

When he’s done Danny, kisses at the new bite mark on Stiles’ shoulder and slowly lowers the now boneless Stiles to the bed. He slowly moves from out of Stiles making sure to keep a hold on the condom as he slips out.

Danny disappears out of his room and returns with a washcloth. He wipes at Stiles’ hand that has come on it before he goes down and cleans up the lube from Stiles’ hole.

When done he throws the washcloth on the ground and moves the covers out from underneath Stiles and himself. Under the covers Danny takes Stiles into his arms. They’re facing one another and every so often Danny kisses Stiles.

A few minutes later Stiles has his voice back, “Thank you...that was...yeah I don’t know how to describe it.”

Danny smirks, “No words are necessary.”

Stiles moves to kiss Danny. They kiss slowly and when they pull apart both have a smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [tumblr](http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/)


End file.
